Angels Belong In Heaven
by LittleMissEmo
Summary: Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie contest. Angels belong in heaven. Demons belong in hell. What happens when these lines are crossed? A revelation. EXB lemon.


Angels belong in heaven

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Story Title: Angels Belong In Heaven**

**Author: Alfonzo VanDester**

**Type of Edward: Mythical/Badass**

**Character type: Kind of OOC**

**Story type: Neither H or V**

**POV: BPOV and EPOV**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com**

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favourite stories.**

--

There is a place on earth that is unlike any other. It's one of a kind. No other place on the entire planet can do, can be what this place is. It's a meeting ground, a place where extreme opposites can come together and be without their magnetic forces pushing them away. It's called The Meadow.

--

EPOV

I'm standing at the fringe of The Meadow. All around me trees wilt, animals die, and the ground beneath me turns to fire and ash. The thick, ominous clouds that press down upon me are a sickly green colour and the smell of sulphur chokes the very air I'm breathing. But none of this bothers me. After all, I was born in the Lake Of Fire. I am the Devil's right hand. I am Lucifers wing man. Other than the devil himself, I am the most powerful; most evil being that has ever lived. That has ever walked on the planes of the earth or in the fiery depths of hell.

My hair is the colour of fire, as are my eyes. Red. Evil. Malicious. I am the king of deceit, treachery, hate and pain. The souls of the dammed cower in fear when I walk by; scream in an agony that far surpasses any agony to ever exist if I merely touch them. And so here I stand, on the edge of the meeting place between good and evil. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be so close to something so good… so _pure._

There is no-one on the other side yet, but the energies that emanate from the earth itself are so potent that my stomach feels sick and my head pounds. I want nothing more than to crawl back into my hell hole, back to my minions who crave the selfish, lustful hate that spills from my very being. But I have no choice in the matter. Lucifer likes to play little games with me every now and then. Likes to test my endurance. So he sent me here to this place of balance to meet with _God's _perfect little angel. All I know that this angel is said to me the most pure and perfect angel in all of heaven. Pathetic! It disgusts me just thinking about it.

A boom of thunder crashes above me, ash and fire begin to fall, but not on me, only around me. Its close, this other entity is descending. I had only accented a few moments ago and I was already bored of this meeting, this challenge. It wouldn't be a challenge anyway. Satan had asked me to try and changed the entity; lure it to the other side. Bring it to the fire. It will be easy. I am beautiful. Frighteningly beautiful and no-one, not even the purest angel in heaven could ever resist me.

Suddenly, an angelically golden light spills for the blue sky on the other side. A figure floats gently to the ground, its massive white wings spread out to their full extent. My throat burns. Snarls and growls echo through my chest. I can't stop them. The joy, love and happiness that spring from the other beings heart are so potent that I almost start to gag. I double over, clutching my stomach. I see the figures feet lightly hit the ground. The light begins to fade and I chance a look up to meet they eyes of my opponent. For the first time in my entire existence, in the history of this planet, all of the planets, my breath catches in my throat.

--

BPOV

My feet hit the soft grass beneath me. A smile graces my lips. Every time I come to this plane I am amazed at the wonders around me. The soft, azure blue sky. The sweet, gentle breeze. The flowers that bloom where ever I walk. The small creatures that gather around me. It fills me with a joy so great that I feel as though I'm going to burst with love. But I always feel like that. Filled with love. I am a daughter of God. Born in the Garden Of Eden. I am the most powerful among my sisters and brothers. Yet we are all equal. Although my endurance is higher than my sisters and brothers, we are all filled with the same joyfulness and happiness of existing to serve our great creator.

As I stand on the edge of this charming little meadow I can't help but feel overjoyed that I have the privilege to feel the green grass beneath me. I bow my head. The warm golden glow begins to fade around me and I become aware of another being in The Meadow. A feeling that I could only ever feel on this plane of existence rises from my stomach. Although I have felt sickness before, it is not something I have ever gotten used to.

The smile fades from my lips. There, on the other side of The Meadow, is my challenge. It's hard for me to feel it, but underneath the hatefulness and burning rage there is a flicker, a tiny seed of hope, a little sliver of a soul. Every living creature has a soul, but sometimes it's harder to find it than others. This one was particularly difficult. Even harder than Lucifer himself. Lucifer had once been an angel and so, even though he despises it, even though he has buried it with hatred and anger and pain and lustfulness for eons, he still has a soul. But this creature is pure evil. Born from the Lake Of Fire. Created for a single purpose. To harbour anarchy and evilness.

Yet even Lucifer cannot completely destroy the soul. And here is the proof. Here before me stands possibly the most evil creature in the entire history of existence and I can feel his soul. I look up. The first thing I notice is the drastic difference between my side of The Meadow and his. Then as my gaze sweeps the desolate and horrid landscape I see _him. _All the thoughts that I had been thinking flee from me. Standing before me is the most terrifyingly beautiful entity that I have ever seen. Ghostly pale skin, thick bronze locks. A tall strong lean figure toned and muscled. But his eyes, oh my. Hatred and rage flames beneath those evil red orbs like a torrent of pure wickedness.

I get a strange feeling, something that I can put no name to. Every warning in my mind is telling me to kill him, to rid the earth of his foul presence. Yet every fibre of my being yearns for those strong forearms to hold me, for those perfect lips to be moulded to mine in the most sinful of ways. I drop my eyes to the ground. I can feel a blush of shame staining my cheeks. How could I think such sinful things?

I take a deep breath and look up once again to challenge my opponent. His previously impassive face has stretched itself into an evil smirk. I stare at him blankly. I must not react. I must not react. I must not react. A thought pops into my mind. This being needs love. Needs to understand a joy other than malicious glee. So I smile the most compassionate and brilliant smile I have in me and start to love this creature before me in a way that he has never experienced. The smirk disappears. His face contorts into a mask of anger. The battle has begun.

--

EPOV

My breath catches. Standing before me is the most beautiful, pure, perfect creature that my eyes have ever seen. A paragon of beauty, as some would say. Her pale skin is lit from beneath. It glows golden in the sun on her side of The Meadow. Her hair flows around her in rich brown locks, and although her wings are physically unable to be on this plane of existence, I can still see the merest shadow of them.

My eyes roam her perfect body, hidden beneath a flowing white robe, the opposite of my black one, and travel up to her sensuous, pouty lips. Oh the things I could do with those lips. I smirk at the thought. I want nothing more than to pull her to me and corrupt her in the most lustful way. I move my eyes up a little further to meet her eyes. I am instantly disgusted. Just like every other angel, hers are glowing with a fanatical light that just about drowns out the colour.

If she had been human, her eyes would have been beautiful, enticing chocolate brown. But no, she was an angel and so her eyes exude love and happiness. There's always a catch. Suddenly, I feel waves of love and kindness pressing down upon me, trying to breakthrough and win me over. The smirk is wiped off my face. How dare she? So this is how it's going to be. A battle until one of us falls. Two can play at that game. I start projecting the hatred that has been locked away for far too many years toward her. Her stunning smile falters.

"That's not very nice," her clear voice rings around The Meadow like tinkering bells.

"I know," I said.

"It doesn't need to be this way," she all but sang.

I sighed. "You're not very smart you know."

"Being evil is a waste of energy. Why bother?" she asked.

I walked up to the line between us. On one side there was fire and hatred, on the other was gentleness and love. With every step it became increasingly difficult to stay up straight. I reached the line and stopped.

"Why would I want to be good when I have more power than you could ever even dream of?" I asked quietly.

She walked forward also. I could tell it was hard for her, but she endured. I hope it hurt. She stopped at the line. We were only a few feet from each other. I hadn't realised just how small she was. She only came up to my chin. A strange feeling passed through my stomach.

"Why would I ever want power when I know a happiness that you can't begin to fathom?"

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the inner conflict or my evil aurora being in such close contact with her good aurora. Maybe it was from being on the earth for such a long amount of time. Whatever it was, I didn't regret it. With a powerful step forward I stood on the line and roughly pulled her so that she was also on the line. We were pressed against each other. Her soft feminie curves against my hard masculine length. I grabbed her chin and yanked her lips to mine.

It had been so long. To long. Her lips were soft and sweet just like I imagined. I nibbled on her lower lip, tasting it. A throaty moan escaped her. I chuckled darkly as she pulled back violently. A red flame flew along her skin, up her throat and cross her cheeks. A different kind of fire roared within me now. The fire of lust and passion. I wanted to sink into her pure, untouched depths, to hear her cry out my name is pain and ecstasy.

I pulled her toward me again and buried my head against her neck, bitting and sucking. She tried to struggle, to get away, but I snaked my strong arm around her waist and held her firmly against me. Soon her cries of protest turned into cries of pleasure as I continued to ravish her long, slender neck. I pulled her earlobe into my mouth and bit it hard enough to leave a mark. She screamed, but not in pain. I yanked her chin back to me and aggressively pushed her lips to mine. I traced my tongue along her bottom lip. She reflexively opened her mouth and I dove in I quickly dominated. As much as I enjoyed how easy this was, it would be even better if she tried. I pulled back and whispered into her ear with a stained voice.

"Fight me!"

She shuddered. I pushed my lips back to hers and prised open her lips with my tongue. Once again I dominated her mouth quickly, but just as I was about to command her again, I felt her soft tongue stroke mine. I groaned, loudly, at the tentative way she explored my mouth. Her teeth grazed over my tongue. I pulled her closer to me. I could feel every bit of her against me. My body was responding to her in a way that it never had to a woman. Sure, I wasn't new at this. I had tempted plenty a maiden to the dark side using my body, but there was something different about this. I was enjoying it.

--

BPOV

The emotions that raged through me were so confusing. Things I hade never felt before. One minute I was gearing up, ready to fight him and the next I was moaning and withering in his arms. I knew what I was doing was so wrong and sinful. This was the devil in its purest from, tempting me in a way that it never had before, but this time, I have no power to resist. I don't want to resist. I have no ideas what I'm doing. I can't even put a name to it. It's almost like an echo of human emotion but its not. Because it's _me._ Slowly, I pull my mouth from his and trail my lips along his jaw. I was going completely on instinct. I could feel his hands trailing down my body. He brushed my breast. The feeling was like an eclectic shock, like lighting strait to the soul. I arched into him, moaning. I heard his murmur in my ear.

"Your soul is so pure… so untouched. It makes me sick, but I can't pull away." There was so much frustration in his voice but also a hint of something else. Something a little like the human emotion desire.

A strange thrill passed through my body. It was true that I also found it very hard to stand so close. My head was pounding, and my stomach sick. But I couldn't step back. I couldn't bring myself to walk away. His hands squeezed my waist.

"Your soul is so buried. But underneath all that hatred and pain it's waiting," I whispered, pulling back to look him in the eye. It was frightening, that unholy crimson colour, but I needed to see him. His brow wrinkled.

"I don't have a soul," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I never have."

I looked at him for a moment and then realised what had happened.

"Is that what they told you, is that what you think?" I smiled slightly and stroked his cheek with a single finger.

"Of course you have a soul. Everything that has ever lived has a soul. Don't you wonder why your touch doesn't burn and blister my skin? There's a tiny part of you that won't let it, that won't let you hurt me because it's wrong. Underneath the layers and layers of bitterness and anger and malice it's sitting there waiting to be released."

He didn't believe me for a second, but that didn't matter. I knew that I was completely safe in his arms, that he would never hurt me even if he had every intention to. That beautiful sliver of soul wouldn't let him, no matter how much he denied its existence. And now it's my job to bring it to the surface, to show him a life and love that he could never have imagined.

Suddenly his lips were back on mine. He was rough and careless, but I kind of liked it, kind of found it exciting. Without warning he pushed me to the ground with his body. I don't know how we had gotten there, and I didn't care. His lips still attacked mine and his hands still roamed but he was looking for a way into my robe now. Without even thinking I sat up and pulled the material away from my skin. Then I realised what I had done and a blush covered me. Here I was, completely bare before a lustful demon. His eyes ravished me, taking in every inch of my body. There was a strange wetness between my legs that I couldn't explain; a strange throbbing that was not pain but not yet pleasure. The beautiful demon before me smirked and pulled away his own robe. My blush deepened and I looked away. He chuckled and pulled my chin up.

"Look at you. So pure and innocent but with such fire beneath your skin. You cannot deny that you want this as much as I do."

I wasn't sure what 'this' was, but he was right. Suddenly his lips attacked my nipple.

"Ahhh!" I couldn't hold back my scream of pleasure.

One of his skilled hands meandered up my calf, down my thigh. His thumb brushed me in a place I barley knew existed. The feeling was pure pleasure. Heaven on earth. Amazing. I cried out again and could feel him chuckling. He attacked my other breast while his hand continued to stroke me. I was too lost in the waves of pleasure the he was brining me to notice him moving down my stomach. He brushed my hip bone with his lips and I prised my eyes open to see what he was doing. I propped myself up onto my elbows and noticed, for the first time, that my body was lying on the line.

To my left were blue skies and birdsong and to my right was fire and ash. My body and mind were so confused now, by being on both sides, that I no longer felt sick. I looked back to the amazing man who was now between my widely spread thighs. He smirked and dipped his head down, stroking me with his tongue just as he had with his hand. Only this felt so much better. My hips bucked toward him, my body fell to the ground beneath me, by eyes closed tight. I threw my hands out and scrabbled at the ground, looking for some kind of purchase. Something was happening, something was building.

--

EPOV

Her body was more sinful than I could have ever imagined. She was so pure and perfect, yet so unintentionally sinful that it almost drove me insane. Her taste beneath my lips was like the sweetest, most forbidden fruit ever created. Her hands suddenly found my hair and pushed me deeper. I could help but smile. But something bothered me. She had been right, about what she said. Not that I had a soul, but that I couldn't hurt her.

I so desperately wanted to. It was in my very nature. But something unexplainable held me back. She was suddenly shaking. Her moans went up an octave and she came into my mouth. This was the closest thing to heaven I had ever experienced. Her body went still and she sighed. I pulled away from her core and trailed hungry kisses back up her body, stopping at her jaw. Her hands were still tangled in my hair.

"I'm not done with you yet," I murmured.

"That… that… what was that?" she gasped.

I chuckled. "That was my kind of heaven."

Her eyes drifted closed and her hands started to massage my neck and shoulders. I kissed her again, not wanting her to fall asleep. That was another thing I had never experienced. Sleep. Her body responded immediately. Her legs wrapped around my hips, her hands went back to my hair and she arced into my chest.

"eager are we?"

"I don't know what that was… but I want another one." She whispered against my lips.

I pulled back to see her blush deepen. With a groan, my lips attacked her neck. I was so hard that it was almost painful. I could feel her small hands exploring my body. Her fingers traced the v of my hips and brushed my engorged member. My moan was embarrassingly loud. She did it again; tentative and gentle but this time she took me in her hand. I knew she had no idea what was happening.

I reached between us and grasped her small fist, moving it up and down with my own. The feeling was indescribable. She gripped a little tighter and my hand fell away. I hoisted myself onto my elbow so that I wasn't crushing her and let my head fall. She was going agonisingly slow. She gripped a little tighter once more but that was enough to send me over the edge. I collapsed on top of her, panting and gasping.

Her lips began trailing up my neck and she continued to stoke me until my member responded with fervour. I caught her lips and took her tongue into my mouth, sucking on it hard. She moaned and I took that as my chance. With no warning I thrust into her slick, tight womanhood. It almost made me climax again. She was so hot and tight. I heard her yelp. I pulled back to watch her face contort with pain. It gave me no satisfaction. In fact, the sight of the beautiful creature beneath me in pain drove me to say two words that had never before left my lips.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

After a moment she realised what I had said and gasped. Her eyes flew open and she gasped again, but this time not alone. Her eyes no longer held that horrid gleam. They were two sensual pools of the richest chocolate brown.

"You're… you're eyes. They've turned golden!" she sighed.

I looked up at her from beneath my lashes and used my most persuasive tone. "Yours have changed too."

Her gaze unfocused and her breath hitched. Shaking her head slightly, she wriggled her hips, indicating that the pain was gone. I responded with passion, setting a slow, yet earth shattering pace. With every thrust we came closer and closer to oblivion. Her body, as with mine, was pulled tight, like a bow string ready for release. She met me at every thrust. Our cries grew louder and she started to shake. And then we exploded together.

And something amazing happened. After thousands of eons of pain and hatred, I felt love. And like a blanket being drawn away, so were the layers of hate and greed and evilness that covered my soul. In a flash of pure golden light, my soul filled me completely, from my toes to the very tips of my hair. I could feel a weight being lifted off my shoulders. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear a scream of agony, but it didn't register. And then it clicked. I was changing.

--

BPOV

Our pace grew faster and our cries grew louder. Every muscle in my body was tight. Everything was teetering on the edge of a knife and suddenly we fell. For a moment the pleasure was greater than anything in the history of the earth, but suddenly it turned into an agony that I couldn't describe. It felt as though I was being ripped in half. Screams of pain spewed from my mouth. Every nerve ending in my body came alive as if on fire. And then I realised.

It was my wings. My beautiful, white wings. They were being ripped away from me. But not as punishment. I was changing. There was only one explanation for this kind of pain, and somewhere in the back of my retreating consciousness, I realised what it was. I was an angel. For thousands of eons, I had been held in the light of God. Everything had been beautiful and soft and loving. So of course the change would be agony. It was to balance my life.

Above me, the demon must be in a place of bliss. A place of pure love. And for that I was happy. Suddenly a pure golden light filled me, washing the pain away and filling me with numbness. With it came the greatest revelation of all. Flashes of memories from a life lived a world ago. A sacrifice greater than any other. The story played before my eyes.

_A human man and a human woman were in love. This love was so deep that either of them would happily step before a bullet to save the other. Then one night, the greatest test of all was put before them. Both would die, but they would be separated in the after life. One must go to heaven. One must go to hell. Nothing of the life they shared would be remembered, nothing of the love they had would survive. Although he knew it would break the woman's heart, the man could not bare to see the woman who held his heart go to hell, so he made the grates sacrifice of them all. He dammed his soul to an eternity of agony so that the woman would always know love. As he was dragged into the fiery depths of eternal damnation, he cried out one last wish to his beloved before she accented._

"_My soul will be waiting. Find it for me!"_

Sunlight pieced my eyelids. The felt heavy as I opened them. The world around me was bright. The trees that formed a perfect circle around the little glade I was in sighed and swayed in the breeze. Birds chirped. Flowers bloomed. The grass beneath my skin was soft. There was some kind of weight upon me. My arms clung to another form. I turned my head and my eyes met two beautiful emerald orbs.

"Edward," I breathed

"Bella."

"I found you."

"I knew you would."

--

**A/N:** this is the longest one shot that I've ever written! Wow. So I watched Constantine (I LOVE KEANU REEVES!) the other day and was like PING! What an idea!! And then the ending kind of popped into existence so everything just happened. Wow. I don't know about you but I totally love the ending. Tell me what you think!!

-ACV-

(btw… if you didn't get it, they changed into humans)

**A/N 2:** i finally got around to editing it!! sorry for the wait!!


End file.
